


Drag Her Back

by fuzipenguin



Category: Drag Me to Hell (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay's reaction post movie end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Her Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 6/9/09 at my livejournal account. 
> 
> Spoilers for the movie ending

     It's nearly noon on the third day, and Rham is beginning to believe that Christine has passed the curse on and survived with her soul intact. Then the boyfriend bursts into his shop, wide-eyed and rumpled. He looks around wildly before spotting the medium and then lurches across the room, stumbling on the last step and catching himself on Rham's shirt. Clay grips the cloth tightly between his fingers and half leans against the other man's chest.  
  
     "She said..." he gulps through a tear strained voice. "She said it was  _over_. They couldn't find her body. She couldn't be... she's such a good person. Where is she?" Clay demands.   
  
     Rham cannot meet this young man's eyes, sees instead the desperate gaze of a woman standing practically in the same spot as Clay hours earlier. The medium is overtaken with nausea and remorse, and Clay was trained to be observant.

     His hands drop. He takes a step backwards and drops to his knees, head shaking slowly, tears running down his face.  
  
     "Where is she?  _Where is she?_ " Clay pleads in helpless denial, but his only answer is silence and a heavy metallic weight in his pocket.   
  
     

~ End


End file.
